cwkfandomcom-20200213-history
Get more creatures
You can get new creatures in 6 different ways: Wishbones From the Treasure Cave, you can spend 100 Wishbones to get a Cool, Rare, '''or even Algebraic''' creature. There is low percentage chance to get a rare creature and a very low percentage chance to get an algebraic creature. Add friends with creatures that you want to use and friends that want to use one of your creature as a helper. When you or your friends uses a helper, it gives you and your friend 10 wishbones. Send friend requests through the friends interface after a Battle or Dungeon or ask people in the chat before sending them a request. [[Helpers|'Click here for more info about Helpers.']] Daily Free creature From the Treasure Cave, every day you get a free creature from a chest with the same probabilities as a wishbone chest. When you collect that creature, a timer of 23h will be reset. To maximize the amount of creatures you can get from that feature, collect the creature as soon as the timer runs off. Gems From the Treasure Cave, for 500 gems you can buy a chest that can be either Algebraic, Rare or Cool. To our current knowledge, you would have around 15% chances of getting an algebraic, 20% of getting a Rare and 65% of getting a Cool creature. Early in the game, you can focus on making as much gems as possible with the Daily and General Missions and hope to get a very good creature early in the game. As the month pass, the Missions will not bring gems as often and hopefully before too long you will have a killer algebraic that will lead your team! The right time to pull a chest from the Treasure cave's 500 gems chest: - By Maxime 1) When you see 4-5 people getting an algebraic creature in a row in one minute in the chat, it means that the treasure cave has way better odds than usual. 2) The good odds are believed to last for about 3-4 minutes. If you pull some creatures in that timeframe, you will likely get a rare or algebraic. 3) If you have enough gems to pull more than one chest, try it with one first, because sometimes it is just random people getting algebraics at the same time. 4) Don't be fooled by hackers that get 5-10 algebraics in a row. Those don't count. 5) You better wait until you see 4-5 people instead of just 3. better hang on to your gems. 6) If you are watching videos on your computer, open your chat and keep an eye on it! Coins In the Treasure Cave, you can open a chest for 1,000,000 coins. That chest will always give a Rare or an Algebraic creature. The percentage for an algebraic creature is about 10%. Battles Most Battles will occasionally have Cool or Rare creatures as drops from killing a creature. Algebraic creatures do not drop from battles. PVP Rewards Before December 2018, there was a new PVP season every month where you could get many different type of loot, including an Algebraic creature. As of now, you can get the Sand Eye Bat creature from the current (never-ending) PVP season.